callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Relentless
Relentless is a single-player mission in Call of Duty: World at War. In this Mission Private Miller and his squad are tasked with taking out the Artillery positions on the Point. This mission alongside "Heart of the Reich" is infamous for being almost impossible to complete on Veteran. Walkthrough The player starts out riding on a tank seen at the end of the previous level as Miller in a rainforest. Soon rockets come and blow up the tank the player was riding on, forcing the player to find cover. The player starts out with a M1897 Trenchgun and the M1919 Browning Machine Gun. This is an excellent weapon combination, and there is no need to swap out for anything else. There is a lot of things to block out the players visibility, like leaves, as well as a lot of enemies with automatic weapons. Don't waste too much Browning ammo, as the player will find themself in serious trouble if the player gets outgunned. After the ambush, the player is told to get on a triple 25 AA gun in order to wipe out the first artillery position. After that, another AA gun is being used by Japanese infantry, but they scramble as soon as the player's squad arrive. An M1 Garand with launcher is found before the AA gun, if the player needs it. After killing even more enemies, the player moves along the path and soon follow a Flame Tank. The player then enters the point (the place where artillery guns that shoot at the player in "Little Resistance") and wipe out infantry in the tunnels inside. After that, the player regroups with his/her squad and the mission ends. Trivia *In the beginning of the level all the the marines will die except Pvt. Miller, Sgt. Roebuck, Pvt. Polonsky, Sgt. Penny, Sgt. Griffith and Sgt. Bojorguez. * As the player gets off the tank, a Marine will get up, run towards the Japanese troops, completely ignoring them, and get killed by a rope it is unknown why he dies when he was trapped by the rope even if you killed the Japanese near the tree where he was trapped! *There is a Marine named Rooker with a radio on his back. This might be Rooker out of Semper Fi, as sometimes in Semper Fi, another soldier will die instead of Rooker. *Roebuck mentions dogs in a dialogue at the start of the mission. *In this level there is a dead Japanese soldier face down in the tunnels. He strangely is not wearing a Japanese uniform, but instead a white T-shirt. If the player looks closely, he/she may notice his other side is all bloody, even though it shows he was only shot in the back. There are three Japanese soldiers in Hard Landing just like him. Their identities are unknown since their faces are blacked out even if they're facing up. *Miller will stumble as if he was hit even if he gets off the tank before the mortar impacts. *When the player is on the tank at the start of the level, the player will appear to be sitting on air. *At the end of the mission during Roebuck's and Polonsky's dialogue, the player puts away both weapons, yet will still look like they are holding an invisible rifle. This can be seen best in Co-op mode. *In the end of this level, only four people (Miller, Roebuck, Polonsky and Rooker) will stand near the flare, the rest will disappear. *Roebuck says the same thing as Reznov said in Ring of Steel. When the player approaches the caves, Roebuck says "Stay with the tank! Use it for cover!" Except for a few words, they are the same. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer